The Masked Pink Ninja
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: The rewrite of 'The Mysterious Stranger' hope you like it also i change it up a bit so enjoy! in konoha a ninja is sent to the world of wizards to help destroy the dark lord with the help of the golden trio! but it looks like this one hold dark secrets. Sakura was thought that she was weak, now who's weak now?. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Welcome this is the new story for 'The Mysterious Stranger' I created its gonna be different from the original one so be expected a better one at that! But enough chit-chat on with the story!

Jumping tree to tree a shadowed figure was dashing through the thick leaves that tower the ground greatly. The figures face was covered with a porcelain mask in a design of a wild cat, the marking of the mask was countless swirls of pale pink with a hint of green. The clothing of the figure was a standard ANBU uniform that was in a color of black. The weapons were two katanas strap on the back, as well two daggers on the base of her hips. A medical pouch, next to her scroll pouch on her belt bounce slightly. The figure was a female with long beautiful pink hair that seems to glow on the touch of the moon light. Her slime green can be seen through her mask like its glowing like one of a cat. She had a body of fine hour glass, her porcelain skin was as pale as the moon at its brightest. She was very beautiful. Right now she is heading to the village in the leaves also known as konoha. Oh! Did I forget that her name was Haruno Sakura….

Sakura POV

I just finished a mission in land of tea and I'm heading to lady Tsunade to report. As I approached the village gates, I was greeted with the sight of two idiots sleeping on their jobs.

"Wake up you morons" I said in a high commanding voice laced with venom. Upon hearing my voice both of them awoken with a jolt and started to scramble to stand straight. Imbeciles.

"Cat! Welcome back, Hokage-sama is waiting for you" Izumo said in a respectable voice as Kotetsu stayed quiet for awhile.

"Sleeping on the job again are we?" I said with scowl as the straighten their poster more

"No ma'am!" they both replied with sweat dripping down their faces. I can't waste my time with these morons anymore. I walked passed not without a… 'goodbye'

"You both better not be" with that I jumped to a rooftop continuing my journey to the Hokage tower. In the corner of my eye I see their faces written in horror of my last comment. Ignoring them I hopped on more roofs until I reached my destination. I jumped in the window where Tsunade-sama office is and I must say its as messy as I remember.

"Hokage-sama I have completed my mission on the land of tea" I said giving her a bow awaiting for her signal to speak.

"Cat, as expected your early as ever. Stop bowing, now whats your mission report" my master said as she is doing her paper work for once.

"Everything was running smoothly except for a little run in with Iwa rough nin" I explain the mission to her in a short brief summary. Nodding her head in understandment she sent me off to rest for the rest of the day. I disappeared with a swirls of sakura petals and snow.

3rd person POV

"Shizune, what are we going to do with its mission?" Tsunade said to her first apprentice looking worried

"I'm sure its no big deal Tsunade-sama " Shizune said with a look of worry as well

"No one other then Cat can complete this mission" Tsunade said with a huff

"Can Cat really accomplish this mission?" Shizune said with a serious face staring straight at Tsunade

"We can only try" Tsunade said then she summoned an ANBU officer to fetch Cat to her office. While waiting Tsunade started drinking her sake, making Shizune irritated of how heavy she is drinking.

"Tsunade-sama I request you stop drinking or I'll hide all the sake in this tower" Shizune hissed at her master with a 'tick' mark appearing on her forehead.

"Shizune, let me drink in peace!" Tsunade yelled causing a small argument

"Tsunade-" Shizune was cut off with a faint sound of swaying petals and snow flecks

"You summon me Tsunade-shishou?" Cat said in a serious tone as if she was irritated

"Cat, we know you just arrive from a mission but I would like to ask you one thing" Tsunade said as she crossed her hands together looking dead serious.

"Hai" A simple replied from the pink haired vixen

"Are you willing to go to another dimension for this mission?" Tsunade asked her

Shocked on what to answer the ANBU solider eyes widen at the request and made her decision

"Tsunade-sama I- !"

OK! That all my brain can come up with sorry if its short or any grammar problems! You should understand that I'm still a amateur in writing so hope that I can improve in the art of writing! Also please review to this or fav on it can help a lot and I might just update more then ever!

Ciao Minna-san!


	2. The Journey to another World

**HELLO! Everyone another chapter is on the way I'll try to make this a bit more longer I hope you like this story better than the last one well on with the story!**

**~~~~~~Line-chan~~~~~~~~**

_On the chapter~~~_

_"Cat, we know you just arrive from a mission but I would like to ask you one thing" Tsunade said as she crossed her hands together looking dead serious._

_"Hai" A simple replied from the pink haired vixen_

_"Are you willing to go to another dimension for this mission?" Tsunade asked her_

_Shocked on what to answer the ANBU solider eyes widen at the request and made her decision_

_"Tsunade-sama I- !"_

~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsunade-sama I accept this mission. When do I leave?"

"…" Sakura stayed silent of the unexpected time gap , speechless she accepted it with little hesitation

"Hai" and she bowed and walked out the door

"….." silence was still left on the air giving the two woman an intense feeling of worry

~~~~To Sakura~~~~~

SAKURA POV

'A mission to another dimension, huh?' I thought as I walked down the street and entering the park. Slowing down I stare up the sky why can't they understand me?

_Flashback _

"_Look Sakura why don't you stay here ok?" Naruto said as they stand in front of the village gate_

"_No Naruto, I don't understand why can't I go with you?!" I yelled at him demanding why can't I go and rescue Sasuke as well._

"_Sakura it's too dangerous for you!" he yelled back sounding vey irritated _

"…_." I was silenced by my own brother not in blood_

"_Sakura you need to underst-"_

"_You think I'm weak don't you?" I said my face darken I knew I was weak I didn't think I was that weak to help them in retrieving that traitorous bastard. I gritted my teeth together, clutched my fist's turning them white._

"_No Sakura that's not-" he was cut off again_

"_SHUT UP! I KNOW ALL OF YOU DO! I KNOW I'M WEAK…." My voice trailed down to silence_

"_Sak-" _

"_Leave…" I said into a whisper _

"_what?" Naruto said clueless as ever_

"_I SAID LEAVE!" I yelled at them and broke off into a dash to my apartment. Not bothering to hear the shouts of my name,but I can tell most of the yelling was Naruto….. Why Naruto?_

_End of flashback_

'No! I can't let Naruto get to me' I speed up my pace and passed the street lights on my way to my apartment. After walking for quite some time I reached my apartment door. Upon entering it I was greeted by my living room looking dull as ever I closed the door, took off my sandals and begun to walk to bedroom. Ignoring the mess in the kitchen I opened the door and made my way to my bed. I almost slept upon hitting the bed with my body, twisting my body towards the window I looked at the stars and my eyes started feeling heavy. One last look I was driven into a dark dreamless night.

~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~

A week has passed and I have already prepared everything for the mission. Right now I'm slowly making my way to the Hokage tower. On my way I stopped by a tree with a swing that was near the academy it was the tree Naruto swinging in when he didn't passed to be a ninja. Snapping out of the thought I continue my way , this time I was stopped by little Konohamaru.

"What do you want gaki?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. Seeing him visible shacking in fear, but swallowing his fear he speak up.

"Hey lady!" I felt a 'tick' mark making its way to my forehead

"Nani?" I said turn all the way to look at him in the eye

"Listen well lady! Naruto wanted me to give this to you if you ever turn ANBU!" I lifted my eyebrow on him. Why would Naruto give me a gift?

"Congratulations" he said placing the gift in my hands then running away. Seeing him run off before looking down on the gift. A scroll with the kanji 'Gift' I dispel it and in my hands was a beautiful tanto it was beautiful itself. The blade was black as the night like it was meant to not be seen in the night and the only visible thing was the handle was white as snow. 'Heh, Naruto did know I love the snow' I smiled and pocketed the knife back and continuing to travel to the hokage tower. On my arrival two people in robes was standing in front of lady Tsunade's desk. Not wanting to disturb them while they talk unnoticed to them I sat in the couch in the office, don't be fooled with its looks this thing had a 'bloody' history. Actually this thing was covered in blood because of the other ninja's missions.

I noticed them finished their conversation, but it looks like I'm still noticed. I think I should reveal myself.

"Cat reporting for duty" I called out startling all of them the two men in robes turn to face me. Huh? An old man with a really long white beard and a man with shoulder length raven hair, what are the odds?

"Cat, you're early" Tsunade-sama said as she cough in the awkward atmosphere and the old man started to speak in a… weird accent.

"You must be the one who accepted this assignment?" he said with smile

"Hai" I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very good, I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape"

"Cat" I simple said to them and I see Tsunade-sama giving me a glare

"Is that you're real name?" Dumbledore-san said while touching his beard

"Sakura Haruno" I said with a bow to show respect to my client but the raven haired man scowl in disagreement.

"I still think this Idea of yours is still foolish headmaster, using a child, A CHILD to protect the Potter boy?" Snape-sa.. I mean the **Man Whore** said in a disgusted voice but Dumbledore-san still smile

"Don't worry Professor Snape I think the little one can manage" He said smiling at me then turning to Tsunade-sama

"She'll do just fine" He said with a proud voice. Can I really pull this off?

"Then she's all yours" Tsunade-sama said with a large grin, that woman will be the death of me one day.

"Excellent, well then we're off. Come on dear let's go" Dumbledore-san said while gently pushing out the door with the Snape-teme following behind. As we reached the gate of the village I eyed Izumo and Kotetsu with a warning glare and proceed to follow the strange men. In the border between Konoha and Rain the two stopped and faced me. I was confused on what to do next so I raised my pink eyebrow on them.

"We're going to start the portal so hold on tight" Dumbledore-san said to me and he grab my hand same thing with Snape-teme. They faced the sky rising a stick of some sort and mumbled several incantation then a large portal appeared out of nowhere! Then we jumped in….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I did it after 5 hours in its making man that took a lot out of me really I mean more than 1000 words?! Well whats done is done. Also please review if you do I'll update even faster if I have the time ok? Also I'm helping a friend to make her own fanfiction she will post it around December! So be sure to check it out, I help with picture making (The cover picture) and editing with a little making of the summary it will help a lot!


	3. First glance at London

**After how many days this still doesn't get a single review I feel sad to the people who followed this story but didn't leave a comment. As they said reviews are authors food you don't give any the author will slowly die out the story or I think that how it goes. But either way you guys should leave at least one review for me to actually continue! Well I can't force you to review well see you in a couple of weeks if there no review still. Don't worry this is not a threat I'll still update but every slowly though.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HELLO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_On the last chapter_

_"We're going to start the portal so hold on tight" Dumbledore-san said to me and he grab my hand same thing with Snape-teme. They faced the sky rising a stick of some sort and mumbled several incantation then a large portal appeared out of nowhere! Then we jumped in…._

_Now the new chapter_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIKEYOU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura POV

I closed my eyes when we entered the portal, I felt like I was softly floating in air. So I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with a beautiful stray of colors like an aurora. It was beautiful pink, red, yellow, orange, and even purple It indeed majestic.

"You like the portal of connected world? it's understandable it's very beautiful " Dumbledore-san said smiling down at me and Snape-teme scowled at his comment. Under my mask I smiled it's been awhile since I smiled… I like this feeling. Nodding to Dumbledore-san I faced straight forward to the portal where the light was getting brighter. As we approached the light it engulf us in its rays of light. Shutting the light out of my eyes I waited till the light disappeared.

"You may open your eyes now miss Sakura" I heard Dumbledore's voice and I followed his instructions and opened my eyes. My eyes widen in front of me and the two men was a giant castle I was big and old I can tell this is castle is more than a century. I was lead into the castle by Dumbledore and Snape, we tour around the castle I had to learn all the passwords to enter a certain place. The ghost in this place creep me out when they tried to convince me to take off my mask. We reached into a large room with four long tables, when I mean long I mean they're really _long._ On the ceiling I notice four flags above each table. To this I raised an eyebrow noticing my head that was looking at the flags Snape began to explain what they mean.

"You see the flag far at the left on the first table?" I nodded at him as he also nodded then continue his explanation on them.

"That is the flag for Ravenclaw after that next to it is the Hufflepuff flag" He pointed at the two first flags that were innocently swaying with the breeze

"Then that flag represents Slytherine that is my house" Snape said proudly I tilted my head slightly

"House?" I asked the raven haired professor as he looked at me then realize what I mean.

"The house are the different tables you see. They're like teams fighting one another for the top" I nodded at the new found knowledge

"And finally the despicable Griffindor they house the Potter boy that you are supposed to protect " He snorted name 'Potter' I hum and walk pass him to be next to Dumbledore-san. irritated with my actions Snape huffed and walked to Dumbledore as well.

"Dumbledore-san I have a question" I asked the long beard headmaster who eventually turn to me and smile

"You just did my child" He chuckled I huffed at his childish manner

"Alright, alright ask away" He said smiling still from his own joke

"Who am I supposed to protect Dumbledore-san?" His eyes widen and place a hand on his chin

"No one told you yet?" He asked me and I replied

"Snape-san said it was this boy name 'Potter' is he the one I'm supposed to protect?" I replied to him straightly and he nodded to my answer

"Yes he is the one you should protect"

"Hai!" I bowed to Dumbledore-san I am now determine to complete this mission!

"Also miss Sakura you need to attend to our school first then protect the boy" What? did I hear him clearly?

"You would need some books, potion ingredients, a broom, wand, pet, and the uniform" What! is he serious? I can't go to school again!

"Wait I must attend school? it wasn't written in the mission contract!" I protested to Dumbledore-san

"Then how are you able to protect Harry when you hide in the shadows?" He said a powerful comeback

"But I cant-!" I was cut off by Dumbledore-san

"Sorry miss Sakura it's for your own good" He said with a sad smile, I sighed and finally nodded in agreement

"Great now to go retrieve you're school supplies" He said as he led me and Snape to a strange fire place now I'm confused what are we going to do with a fire place. Sensing my confused aura Dumbledore-san explained that it was no ordinary fire place it was a teleporter and if you threw dust into the fire you will transported to the desired location. We should really get this in Konoha it will help a lot with the constant traveling.

"Now Miss Sakura you have to say the exact words I will say in clear pronunciation" I nodded and received a bag of gray dust.

"Now say Diagon Ally" He said slowly but surely so I can say it clearly

"Diagon Ally" as soon as I said those words I threw the dust into the fire and it turn green and the flames engulf my entire body then everything turn dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE-KUN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**That's all I can give for now I have school tomorrow I only wrote this because I have half day at school so I hope this time I can get reviews. SORRY IF THIS IS REALLY SHORT!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone its XxPinkandBlackxX here! I came to tell you guys that should I put in my OCs? you know for Sakura's Brother or stalker _ really I need your opinion on this I have been thinking about this for soooo long I can help but ask you guys about. Will it help the story more or not? I'm so confused! HELP PLEASE!**

**You're fabulous Author,**

**XxPnkandBlackxX**


End file.
